


Better Than [Podfic]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, English Accent, Fantasy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Sound cloud, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel fell to earth.  A man found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Than](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674368) by [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo). 



Beautiful words from MapleleafCameo. I hope I've done them some justice!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Better Than' by MapleleafCameo read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414214) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
